<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Letters by Talvi (inn_havi)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644666">Letters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/inn_havi/pseuds/Talvi'>Talvi (inn_havi)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stories of Thedas [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:02:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/inn_havi/pseuds/Talvi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Stories of Thedas writing challenge day 8/31</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stories of Thedas [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Letters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Stories of Thedas writing challenge day 8/31</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Sister Leliana.” Cassandra’s voice echoed throughout the Rotunda despite her attempts to keep her voice low as to not surprise the army of crows and ravens perched in their cages suspended atop the circular structure. It didn’t matter, as upon seeing her a group of the avian creatures flapped their wings and threw a grating caw at the human.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leliana, with a dry rag in hand, turned from wiping down the statue of Andraste that sat in the Nightingale’s space. “Seeker Cassandra. Is there something you need?” Her eyes lowered to the woman’s hand, in which a sealed parchment was pressed between Cassandra’s thumb and forefinger. She wouldn’t ask about it as to not intrude on business that was not her own, but she was definitely curious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This was placed on Juliette’s desk,” Cassandra explained, holding the letter out, “but she didn’t recognize the seal in the wax.” She handed it over to Leliana’s outstretched hand, seeing something change in her composure. “It’s simply a Q, however. So if you don’t recognize it-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do, actually.” She tried to hide a smile, tracing over the letter with her gloved thumb before looking back up at the Seeker. “I’ll take care of it. Thank you.” She exchanged a nod of the head with her before walking over to the table pressed up against the wall that blocked Leliana in from the outside world. In the little bubble she spent her time in, she could observe the dark seal that was messily poured onto the folded piece of parchment, the “seal” being no more than a letter being carved into dry wax with a knife. Oh, Queala. She never was the neatest person out there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, she separated the bottom half of the parchment from the wax, the circular piece surprising her as it popped off and landed on the wooden floor. How did it even survive the trip over? She bent over to pick it up off the floor, then set it on the table as she finally took a seat to read the contents of the letter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Two months?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh this would be good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I get news from the backwaters of Orlais where you can’t walk five paces without stepping in Druffalo dung that Haven is being sat on by a mountain? And over a month later I finally get a letter from you? You could’ve been dead for all I knew!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could almost hear the modulated voice in each sentence, as the Hero of Ferelden wasn’t normally described as. Normally cold, or distant, or closed off. But her voice was controlled, and dripped with emotion that you could only hear when you were close with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why were you even there? They tried to kill us like ten or so years ago, or did you forget? Remind me to make Zevran feel bad about wanting to look around that creepy village.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leliana had to squint ever so slightly. Maybe it’s how they were taught to write in the Circle, for, similarly to Juliette’s, the writing was rather small and some words difficult to make out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Have you heard from our dear Warden Alistair recently? We haven’t been in contact since I left, but any news that he’s still sassing the ranks is appreciated.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh and how about Wynne’s son, Rhys? I heard he’s doing well with the Aequatarians or however you spell it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And did I hear news of an apostate nabbing a spot with the Empress’ council? Surely that’s not who I think it is, oh Maker tell me it isn’t. We’re doomed. Despite the rumors of a demon or whatever it is following the Inquisitor around, I’m more fearful of you-know-who acting as an advisor.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit, I’m running out of parchment. I’ve already been called knife-ear once today in buying this, and I will actually kill a man if I have to hear it again so I’ll write you once I move to my next location.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Love you, Leli. Stay safe,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Queala</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>